


Until Death Makes Us Whole

by nikkivfx



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkivfx/pseuds/nikkivfx
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Until Death Makes Us Whole

You lay on your deathbed, alone, waiting. Waiting for your children to arrive. Waiting to feel more comfortable. Waiting for death to claim you. 

Your husband had died years before. He was a wretched person, abusive in every way. You were much too fearful to leave him. Life was peace without him. Certainly, he was nothing like… 

Sounds from outside of the room took you out of your thoughts. Your door was opening. You opened your eyes slightly and saw multiple figures standing in the entrance. They spoke to you sweetly. 

“It’s us, we’re here, we made it, we’re here,” they sounded relieved, but you felt the most relief. _Your children_. Your beautiful babies. Your husband may have been the asshole of the century, but he gave you your precious kids, the only good thing he’d ever done. They grabbed your hands and kissed your fingers. Tears landed on your palms. You squeezed them back with all of your power and fluttered your eyes to let them know that you knew they were there. They did not miss it. 

You were secure. Now, all that was left to do was to dream, dream until the time was right. Until whatever force of the universe was ready to take you.

~

You retched into the toilet _violently_. The waves of nausea had been nonstop all hours of the day today. You knew what it meant, of course, but it was harder to accept it. It was kept at the back of your mind, and you prayed there was some other reason you were vomiting.

Your period hadn’t come on time, in fact, it hadn’t come at all. Just another telltale sign that you were… no. You couldn’t admit it. _Not yet._

Your car keys were on the table, taunting you. If you grabbed them, went to the store, bought the tests, took the tests… it would make it official. It would be confirmed. Toughening up, you took a large water bottle & your keys and headed out the door. 

By the time you got back, you finished that water bottle, preparing for the amount of bathroom visits you’ll soon need. You purchased five different tests. Better to be thorough. With that, you felt the first call to use the bathroom. 

It was un- **fucking** -believable. All positive. Every single one. You were pregnant, now confirmed by the five positive pregnancy tests sitting in front of you. You leaned on the tile wall behind you and slid down it, unable to process a whole thought, staring blankly into space.

Then, you cried. Maybe it was minutes. Maybe it was hours. But time seemed unreal. You let yourself curl into a ball, and howl. You felt defeated. How could you have been so stupid? You didn’t want his child. He’s a fucking jerk, for chrissake! You let him fuck you while you were drunk. It was sloppy and lustful, something you never enjoyed when it came to sex. The cherry on top, of course, he didn’t use a condom.

It was nothing like sex with Beetlejuice. He made you feel cherished. He also couldn’t get you pregnant, he was fucking **_dead_**. You wished it was a miraculous conception, that somehow his sperm had turned live and was able to impregnate you. But that was unreasonable. 

Caught up in your thoughts, you didn’t hear shuffling in the hallway. Beetlejuice’s voice boomed, frightening you.

“Hey babes! I missed you, I wanted to pop in. Where are ya?” He sounded joyful. You didn’t answer him. His voice got closer. 

“I know you’re home! I see your car outside, where are you hidin-” He stopped outside the doorway of the bathroom, eyes landing on your frail form. Instantly, his hair changed from vibrant green to an intense purple. He fell next to you at once.

“What happened? Are you alright? What happened?” His eyes frantically searched your body, looking for physical injuries. When he didn’t find any, he searched your eyes instead.

You looked at the bathroom counter, tearful, and nodded your chin upwards. He stood up and you watched as his eyes scanned the array of tests. 

He held a contained smile, “We made a baby, babycakes? How? That’s impossible-”

“It’s not yours.” you croaked.

His grin fell. He froze. 

“What?”

“I- I got drunk while I was out one night. I fu- I had sex with my ex,” you stumbled, trying to find the right words, your heart was beating so fast-

“You _what?_ ” His hair turned bright red in a swoosh. 

“I didn’t- I didn’t mean for it to- I’m sorry Beetlejuice I-”

“You’re sorry, huh? Don’t make me fucking laugh. I’m the sorry asshole who should’ve fucking known,” His tone was sickeningly sarcastic. “I’ll never amount to a breather, will I, doll? That fucking **_asshole_** touched you, he- he…” Beetlejuice almost whimpered, his pain plainly written across his face, streaks of blue tainting his hair, “And you… you let him.”

You were crying hard. You spoke, brokenly, “I am so sorry. I love you, Beetlejuice.”

He crouched down next to you and looked in your eyes, a wrathful expression on his face, “You can’t love, you cold-hearted bitch. You never loved me.” He tried to bark, but the ache couldn’t be masked. He knew he was saying this in anger, that his words were untrue. But the fire of rage ignited within him was unrelenting. He stood up straight, backing away from you.

“Pl- please don’t leave,” you sniffled, “I need you with me, I can’t do this alone-”

“Why don’t your breather for advice? I’m sure he’ll be more than willing to help, he’s proven that once already-”

“I don’t want him Beej, I made a mistake! I’m so, so sorry,” you cried, now on your knees before him. 

“ **Never**. Summon me again. If you know what’s good for you.”

He hovered slightly, hair turning the deepest black you’ve ever seen. You gasped. He bowed his head, tears filling his eyes.

“Have a nice life.”

Painfully, you shouted, “No- no I love you Beej, ple-”

With that, he turned himself invisible.

Your eyes widened, tears streaming onto the ground, mouth quivering. You wailed in agony on the floor. He stood, tears falling, watching you, just like he’d do for the rest of your earthly life. 

~

It had been hours, and still, you had not passed. You felt ready, comfortable. There would never be a “perfect” time for you to die, but this moment felt pretty damn close. 

But in a single second, it made sense why you hadn’t died yet. There was something you’d forgotten you’d been longing for. He was waiting, too. When he was ready, he revealed himself to you.

Your spirit saw his. 

“Beetlejuice?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled inwardly, “It’s me, babes.” he wore a sheepish grin. The raspy voice that was uniquely his made your ears perk up. His hair was an electrifying green. He was as handsome as ever. Life was breathed into you at the sight of him. Your heart fluttered, but you didn’t know it could do that anymore.

You heard murmuring. “Beetlejuice? What’s Beetlejuice?” your children asked you and each other. You didn’t mean to say his name out loud, though it came out as more of a wheeze. You looked at Beetle again, now speaking directly to him. 

“Those are my children.”

He looked at you adoringly. “They’re beautiful. There’s part of you in ‘em, doll, of course they’d be beautiful.” There was a pause, then he spoke again, “You married him, huh?”

You nodded once, “Unfortunately,” you felt tears prickle at your eyes, “I was weak without you, Beej. I am so sorry. For everything.” It was the most genuine apology you’ve ever known.

His eyes filled with tears and he gave you a sad smile.

“I forgive you.”

You’d been waiting to hear those words for a lifetime. Your breath hitched in your throat, and your tears fell. There was nothing more relieving.

“I never loved anyone like I loved you, Beetlejuice.”

“I could say quite the same, doll.”

You were both beaming at each other, exchanging a knowing look.

“Is it time?” you asked him gently.

“If you want it to be.”

Beetlejuice leaned over you. He clutched where your jaw met your neck, and with the other hand, he grabbed your waist. For once, he didn’t feel so cold.

“I’m here, sweetness.” He gave you a reassuring smile. You breathed in deeply. Your children noticed. They spoke softly in your ears.

“We love you.”

You let your breath go and entered Beetlejuice’s arms, ready to spend the rest of eternity with him. 

~

When your children went through your stuff, they found sentimental keepsakes. Positive pregnancy tests, photos of themselves. And at the bottom of all of it, resting in the heart of the box, there was a dingy business card. Written on it:

_Betelguese, Betelguese, Betelguese._


End file.
